Broken Heart
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu's heart is broken- literally. When Ichigo finds him collapsed, what will she do?


**Broken Heart**

_Why does she hate me? _Kisshu wondered. _I've tried time and again to make her see that I love her, but she just keeps pushing me away. It really hurts, but she doesn't seem to care._

Sighing, he realized it was getting light, which meant he had spent the entire night thinking about yesterday's battle. He was sitting under the sakura tree in Inohara Park, since Pai and Taruto didn't particularly want to hear about his screwed up love life.

Suddenly he felt a tickle in his throat, and started coughing. He covered his mouth with his hand, realizing he was getting dizzy too. He finally stopped coughing, and looked at his hand. Then he got scared, because his hand was covered in blood. His dizziness was getting worse as well, and he vaguely heard his name being called right before he blacked out.

The person who had called his name was Ichigo, and she got worried when he collapsed. She had been coming to tell him that she had been faking hating him so she wouldn't get kicked out. She, Lettuce, and Pudding had destroyed their pendants and quit the Mews, and while Lettuce and Pudding went home, Ichigo had gone to find Kisshu, to apologize.

When she saw him collapse, she ran over, and dropped to her knees next to him. Putting a hand on his forehead, she realized he didn't have a fever. Then she noticed his left hand was covered in blood, and there was blood on his mouth as well. _If he's coughing up blood, it could mean there's something wrong with his heart, _Ichigo thought. _Which probably means I broke it, because he's usually pretty healthy and strong. I've never seen him sick before, so I'm guessing that I literally broke his heart._

She put her ear on Kisshu's chest, listening. Sure enough, his heartbeat sounded irregular, and it was getting weaker. Ichigo noticed Kisshu's breathing was labored as well. _I know Pai can heal, but I'm not sure he'll be able to heal this problem without draining himself, and possibly Taruto. I don't know if I can do a power transfer with him, either. I guess that means one thing. And to be honest with myself, I deserve it._

Transforming, she knelt next to Kisshu again, and put her hand over his heart, feeling that the heartbeat was nearly gone. Ichigo began to glow as she said a mental apology to Kisshu and all her friends. Then the glow flashed, as Ichigo poured every last bit of her power into Kisshu. As the flash faded, Ichigo collapsed, her life force gone.

A few minutes later, Kisshu started to stir. He opened his eyes, realizing he felt a lot better, and wondered, _What happened? I thought I was dying, but now I feel fine. And Pai and Taruto aren't anywhere nearby, so Pai couldn't have healed me. Weird…._

He started to sit up, but stopped when his hand hit something. He quickly turned his head- and his jaw dropped.

Ichigo was lying next to him, in human form. Her face was snow white, and when Kisshu felt her skin, it was ice cold. _It can't be…. _he thought. _She died to save me? I thought she hated me! _An idea occurred to him, and he thought, _She hates Blondie, and thinks he's evil. If she was faking hating me, and it was because of Blondie, that might explain why she's here in the first place, not to mention why she gave up her life for mine. Jeez…_

A tear trickled down his face as he looked at Ichigo's still face. Then he gently picked her up, and teleported back to the ship.

_**Meanwhile: **_Despite the fact that none of the Mews were close to Inohara Park, they all felt something at the moment Ichigo died. Mint and Zakuro were still at the Café, and both of them stopped what they were doing immediately, and looked at each other. Keiichiro noticed, and asked, "What's up?"

"Something's happened to Ichigo," Zakuro said. "I'm sure Lettuce and Pudding felt it too."

Sure enough, five minutes later, the two girls ran into Café Mew Mew, and Lettuce asked, "Did you feel it too?"

"Hai," Zakuro said. "Can you sense what happened?"

"No, all we know is that something happened to Ichigo," Lettuce said. "But it doesn't feel like she's close by anymore."

"Is it possible the aliens have her?" Keiichiro asked.

"I don't think so," Zakuro said. "It doesn't feel like she's in danger; it's more like we can barely sense her at all- and the feeling is fading."

Suddenly, and to everyone's surprise, Ichigo's two school friends burst through the doors, and looked at them. "Did you feel it too?" Miwa asked.

"You felt something happen to Ichigo as well?" Keiichiro asked, startled.

"We always know when something's happened to Ichigo," Moe said. "We felt it when Blondie infused her with cat genes. That's how we knew she was Mew Ichigo; but we kept it from everyone, including her, until she was ready to tell us. But whatever happened this time is more serious. We can barely sense her at all."

"Same with us," Mint said. "But we've got no clue what happened."

"The feeling just got weaker," Moe said. "Miwa, try it."

Miwa closed her eyes, concentrating, then said in a distant voice, "The image is a bit blurry, but it looks like she's with Kisshu. For some reason I can see him more clearly than her, and he's crying. He's sitting next to her, and he's crying."

"Kisshu is in love with Ichigo," Moe said. "And she claims he NEVER cries."

Miwa sighed and opened her eyes. "The image faded," she said.

"That hasn't happened before," Moe said.

"And you know what that means," Miwa said sadly.

The others were now completely confused, and Keiichiro asked, "Um… what does that mean?"

Moe sighed and said, "It means that Ichigo's no longer alive. The bond we have with her can only be broken if she dies."

The others looked horrified, and Pudding started crying. "But if Kisshu didn't kill her, who did?" Keiichiro asked.

"My guess is that something happened to Kisshu, and Ichigo gave up her life to save his," Miwa said. "Kisshu would never kill Ichigo, and he'd never let Pai or Taruto kill her either."

"Um… are you two actually human?" Mint asked.

"We're half-human, half-Cyniclon fraternal twins," Moe said. "Our mom is human, but our dad isn't. He's currently back on Cyniclonia, and we've been training our powers with Pai."

"Pai says Mew Aqua can heal anything," Miwa said. "If we used Mew Aqua on Ichigo, it could bring her back to life."

"Ichigo's probably on the aliens' ship, though," Lettuce said.

"We can teleport," Moe said. "We'll take the Mew Aqua, and revive her. You guys have most of it, right?"

"Hai," Keiichiro said. "I can get some; Ryou's not around for some reason." He left, and the others waited. Finally he came back with a ball of Mew Aqua, and handed it to Moe. "There," he said. "Bring that to the ship, and heal Ichigo."

"We will," Miwa said. She took Moe's free hand, and the two girls teleported out, straight to the main room of the Cyniclons' ship.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu had been crying for nearly two hours, and Pai couldn't calm him down, nor could Taruto. Currently he was sitting on a chair next to his bed, looking at Ichigo. _How could this have happened? _he wondered, as more tears spilled down his cheeks.

_**In the main room of the ship: **_Taruto looked up as Moe and Miwa teleported in, and said, "Hi, what's up?"

"We have the means to revive Ichigo," Miwa said.

Taruto sighed. "Kisshu's been crying for nearly two hours; you should go to him," he said. "Pai and I can't calm him down."

Moe and Miwa nodded, and teleported into Kisshu's room. He didn't look up; he just said, "I don't want to calm down…."

"Would telling you we can revive Ichigo cheer you up?" Miwa asked. "Keiichiro gave us Mew Aqua; you can use it on Ichigo."

Kisshu looked up. "Really?" he asked.

Moe held out the ball of Mew Aqua, and said, "You know how to use it, right?"

Kisshu nodded, then put the ball over Ichigo's heart, and pushed it into her body. Ichigo began to glow rainbow colors, and when they faded, she had started breathing again, though she didn't wake up. Miwa put a hand on her chest, and said softly, "She'll be fine when she wakes up, but right now she needs to rest. You do too, so we'll go tell Pai the news, and you really should climb in with Ichigo; you look exhausted."

"K…." Kisshu said. Moe and Miwa smiled and teleported out. Kisshu took off his boots and climbed under the covers with Ichigo, then fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up to find Ichigo sitting up, playing with his hair. When she saw he was awake, she asked, "Kish, are you feeling better? You've been sleeping for about fifteen hours now."

"I feel fine, are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said. "The one I'm worried about is you; Pai said to let you rest, but I've been up since ten, and it's nearly 2:30 now."

Kisshu sat up, and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine now."

Ichigo sighed. "Good," she said. "I wanted to apologize for hurting you so much. I didn't want to get kicked out, because then I couldn't see you anymore. So I had to fake hating you. I'm really sorry, Kish."

"So you do love me?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Yes," Ichigo said, smiling. "Do you still love me?"

"Always have, always will," Kisshu said happily.

Ichigo hugged him, and he hugged back as she said, "I think we're going to form a truce soon; Moe and Miwa just went to kill Blondie a while ago."

"That sounds nice," Kisshu said. "But how come I don't get to kill Blondie?"

"Because you were sleeping, and Moe and Miwa are completely unstoppable," Ichigo said.

Kisshu groaned. Ichigo giggled as Pai teleported in. "Are you two feeling okay?" Pai asked.

"I feel fine," Ichigo said.

"Same here," Kisshu said.

"We need to go to the Café, you should get up," Pai said. "And do something about your hair, Kisshu."

Kisshu glared at him, got up, and went to the bathroom. Ichigo got up and straightened her clothes, then felt her hair. Pai was watching, and said, "You might want to do something about your hair too; it's standing on end on one side."

Ichigo got an evil idea, and before Pai could move, she totally messed up his hair. "You are SO doomed," Pai said in monotone. Ichigo just snickered and went into the bathroom.

Kisshu looked up from trying to get tangles out of his hair and asked, "Why are you doomed?"

"I messed up Pai's hair," Ichigo said.

Kisshu snickered. "That takes guts; he never lets people near his hair," he said. "I like people playing with my hair. Right now it's in tangles, though."

"Do you need help?" Ichigo asked. "Pai claims I need to do my hair as well, but I don't mind helping you first."

"I'll be fine," Kisshu said. "Um… do you have a hairbrush?"

"At my house, yes," Ichigo sighed.

"I have a spare comb, you can use that," Kisshu said. He finished brushing his hair, put his hairties in, and opened a drawer under the sink. He took out a comb and handed it to Ichigo.

"Thanks Kish," Ichigo said. She started combing her hair out, and put in her ribbons when she finished.

"Ready to go?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said.

Kisshu took her hand and teleported to Café Mew Mew. The minute they landed, they got glomped by Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Moe, and Miwa, and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Guys, it's great to see you too, but I can't breathe…" Ichigo said.

The others got off of her and Kisshu, and Moe said, "Sorry about that. Where's Pai?"

"Most likely either fixing his hair or plotting my demise," Ichigo said. "Or both."

"You messed up his hair?" Miwa asked. "Jeez, that takes guts."

"That's what Kish said," Ichigo said.

Pai teleported in and said, "Can I doom Ichigo after we form a truce?"

"NO, you may not doom her at all," Moe said. "You know what's going to happen if you doom her, right?"

"You two will take me down," Pai said gloomily. "Your dad was like that at your age; anyone who hurt his friends went down in flames, even though he wasn't nearly as strong as Kisshu."

"Well, no one's ever been as strong as Kisshu, so that makes sense," Miwa said.

"Before we get too carried away, can we figure out what's happening now?" Keiichiro asked.

"I thought you were giving Pai all the Mew Aqua, and he'd take it back to Cyniclonia," Moe said. "And we'd get to see our dad!"

"What makes you think you're coming with me?" Pai asked.

"You're the one who taught us how to put the ship on autopilot," Miwa said. "We'll just tie you up and fly back with you in your room. Then we'll untie you when we get there."

"Fine, you can come- but please don't tie me up," Pai said. "Kisshu, Taruto, are you coming?"

"I want to stay with Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "I think Taruto wants to stay with Pudding, but he won't admit it."

"Mmph," Taruto said.

"Pudding wants Taru-Taru to stay, na no da," Pudding said.

Now that she was giving him puppy dog eyes, he caved and said, "I'll stay too…."

"YAY!" Pudding said happily.

"We should get going," Pai said. "Keiichiro, can we have the Mew Aqua?"

"Yes, of course," Keiichiro said. "Did you remember to incinerate Ryou's remains?"

"Yup," Pai said.

Keiichiro went and got a box of Mew Aqua, and gave it to Pai. "Thank you," Pai said. He nodded to Moe and Miwa, and they teleported out.

Keiichiro sighed, and said, "I hope it works out well."

The others nodded, and went their separate ways.

**Okay, I KNOW you won't like this, but this isn't going to be continued. I hope you liked it anyways, and plz review!**


End file.
